


You may

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, this is basically a really happy domestic fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: Snippets of Raven and Anya's domestic life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bythelightofthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/gifts).



> This is my second fic for the nws exchange, for vilma and her prompt was: "raven/anya + established relationship, domestic  
> any rating is fine"

Anya wakes up slowly, sinking even more into the pillow as she yawns. She tries rolling onto her side to get some more sleep when the scent of pancakes hits her. She pulls a worn tank top over her head, rubs her face tiredly and gets out of bed. 

Raven’s hair is up in a ponytail, and she’s humming softly to herself. A smirk spreads across Anya’s face at the sight that greets her when she steps into the kitchen: Raven in her booty shorts and an oversized band shirt, standing in front of the stove with a plate next to her. There are some pancakes on it already, chocolate chip just as Anya likes them.  

“You look incredible in that,” she mumbles as she pads across the wooden floor. Resting her hands on her girlfriend’s hips, she nuzzles into her neck before nipping softly.

“Good morning to you too.” Raven smiles as she serves the last pancake onto the plate.

“You complaining?” Anya asks against her neck before biting a bit harder than before.

“Definitely not, no,” Raven gasps. “But these are gonna get cold unless we hurry.” 

She has a good point, Anya figures, so she steps back slightly as the other girl takes the plate and sets it on the table. Raven smiles at her from across the table before she dives into her food.

 

-

 

Anya comes home that night after a long day at work. Sweeping a hand through her hair, she sighs and makes a beeline for the couch. She closes her eyes as she listens to the steady rain beat down on the window.

Raven, who has just come home from work herself, smiles as she watches the scene and decides to head over to the couch, quietly approaching it and sitting on the edge next to Anya’s thigh.

Without opening her eyes, Anya lets out a noise from the back of her throat as greeting. 

Raven chuckles, “You tired?” She smiles a little wider when Anya makes an affirmative sound. “I think I could help you relax.”

She starts slowly tracing her hand up Anya’s thigh, her fingers drawing soft patterns over it. 

When she reaches her hip, Anya pops one eye open and smirks at her, “I think I'd like that.”

“You know you would.” Raven smirks, her absolute confidence making Anya snort out a laugh.

Quickly, she moves to straddle Anya’s hips trailing her hands down her chest. She leans down to kiss her with a smile on her lips.

 

-

 

Anya is getting out of the shower when she hears it. The slow music comes from the living room, oddly familiar even though she's pretty sure she's never heard this song before. It's slow and soothing, and the singer’s voice incredibly smooth.

She steps out of the bathroom and into the living room and spots Raven adjusting the volume on the stereo. 

Raven turns and smiles at her the moment she sees her. Giving her a slow once-over, she offers her hand to Anya. 

“May I have this dance?” she asks in a low voice. 

Anya smirks and adjusts her towel more securely. Not that she would mind much if it fell off. She'd definitely enjoy the look on Raven’s face if that happened.

“You may.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
